THE FIFTH COLUMN 30: One Ribbon At A Time
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Wren and Demetrius have drifted apart in times of trouble. Can they reawaken the sleeping love between them? Edited for content. But, please read responsibly. Should meet requirements of ff.net. If not, please let me know IMMEDIATELY!!!!! Thank you


Story Arc: The Fifth Column 3.0  
Title: One Ribbon At A Time  
Author: Denigoddess2001  
Rating: R (adult content)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles. They are owned by the Great Mouse (AKA Disney.) No infringement is intended. All original characters are beloved creations (and property) of their benevolent deity, Denigoddess2001.  
  
Thank you, Puena for the remarkable review that I saw on one of your websites. It inspired me to get off my patukus and write again. This story is dedicated to Cricket with much love and devotion. You are my inspiration.  
  
  
**********  
  
I'll tell you how the sun rose a ribbon at a time. —Emily Dickinson  
  
  
March 2007  
  
Demetrius stared at his russet-tressed mate working diligently at her computer in the study. Gold-rimmed spectacles slid down the bridge of her delicate nose. The looming silhouette of her brother, Hawke, towered protectively over the smaller Fay while her fingers danced fleetingly over the keyboard. He studied the duo as they worked tirelessly to pen the perfect letter to Elisa Wyvern, head of the Linoma branch of the Department of Metasapien Affairs.   
  
Because of Wren's quiet efforts of working behind the scenes and her brother's continuous efforts (and a little bit of Fay-based luckmagick), the name of the government agency had come about to replace the outmoded name "The Department of Mutant affairs." Most of Wren's energies as of late had been entirely devoted to improving the lot of Linoma's non-human populace. Amour propre caused the clan leader's heart to swell as he watched his lifemate bring about change in an age without heroes.  
  
She humbled him. Demetrius sighed heavily as he poured himself a glass of good Scottish ale and watched the two Summers siblings strive to work steadfastly for the betterment of the clan's lot and all Metasapiens of the metroplex. [From shy bluestocking to reluctant warrior to unfailing Second-in-Command, she has blossomed. Has it been only a year since I knew her to lock herself away with only file cabinets and research files as her only friends?]  
  
Demetrius felt humbled and he knew shame. Whilst he had taken to the Human world with a passion, he knew that he had neglected his clan. Choosing to immerse himself in the Museum of Metaphysical History had taken him away from his home, his clan and his mate. He watched as Wren used her skills and talents to bring the clan into a new age through existing channels.  
  
He took another swig of the stout ale and watched in resigned silence. Lavender eyes luminescenced brightly with a argent gleam as his remorse threatened to overwhelm him. With her quiet ways and her resourcefulness, Wren had been the silent leader while he had done little more than lead nightly patrols and barked at his clan siblings to finish building the rookery for Dominique and Macbeth's twins, Gregory and Diana. He knew that he had protected his clan as best he knew. Yet, the subtle woman only feet away from him worked well in the modern age to bring about a better life for all they knew and loved.  
  
The ebony warrior cloaked his wings as if to hide from the dark demons dancing inside his thoughts. He looked at the woman with delicate horns adorning her brow and talon-like fingers that he called wife and mate. It had been months since they had known the physical realm of their bond because of war and constant struggle against the dragons that menaced the urban Mecca for Metasapien-filled city of Linoma.  
  
He had failed. He had failed his clan. He had fallen short of being Wren's mate and protector as she wordlessly engineered her carefully-constructed design to make Metasapiens recognized citizens of the US. Long had it been since he had taken her to den and adored her as a worthy consort. Two glistening tears escaped closed eyes and fell directly into the tankard Demetrius held too tightly.  
  
"Leave us, Hawke." Demetrius' baritone rumbled lowly in the study.  
  
"We're almost done." Hawke waved his hand dismissively without turning to face the brother-in-law he had been slow to accept. "Wren's just gotta proof-read a few more sentences-"  
  
"NOW."  
  
Wren's head snapped around quickly at the menacing tone that came from her mate's voice. Her brow furrowed in concern at his harshness. "Demetrius, I'm nearly finished. Whatever it is, can't it wait?"  
  
"Save the accursed file and attend to it on the morrow." He growled. His dark tail lashed to and fro in anxious anticipation.  
  
Wren shrank perceptively in her chair as she watched the much larger Nightkind stride toward her and her brother. Demetrius nodded silently to the door. "Hawke, we will speak of this later. Go and sleep and leave me with my mate."  
  
Blue eyes clashed with the inhuman violet gaze staring back at him. He gave a questioning look to his sister. She nodded quietly. "You'd better go, Hawke. Let me deal with this and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You gonna be okay, sis?" Hawke cast a worried look in the clan leader's direction.  
  
"I'll be just fine." She promised. She rose from her chair and gave her brother a quick hug. "Pleasant dreams, Colonel."  
  
"Right back at ya." He winked. He scowled at Demetrius. "This isn't over, Tank."  
  
Demetius abhorred the nicknamed with which Hawke Summers had christened him. "Go now, Hawke."  
  
Hawke left the room with a glare etched upon his ruggedly becoming human features.  
  
"Demetrius," Wren glared at her husband. "What in the nine hells was that about?"  
  
Demetrius said nothing as he scooped the much smaller nightkind into his arms. He said nothing as his lips met hers in a kiss that carried the silent message of love, need and desperation. Wren felt his smooth, pointed tongue well-nigh implore her to meet his kiss. Instead of the taste sweet cream that she knew so well, she only recognized the strong flavor and smell of ale.  
  
"You've been drinking." She muttered against his mouth as she pushed him away. "Put me down, Demetrius."  
  
"Nay, milady Songbird." He chuckled darkly. He sat upon the computer chair and it creaked as three hundred pounds of Gargoyle rested his weight upon it. He sat Wren upon his lap and let his agile tail curl tenderly around her waist. "Aye, 'tis true I've touched spirits this eve. I beseech ye to listen t'me before you cast me aside for that vice."  
  
The Scottish lilt poured thickly from his lips. The archaic syntax didn't fall upon unobservant ears. Whenever Demetrius felt strong emotion, both resurged in his voice immediately. Wren didn't hear anger in his voice -she heard the barely constrained anxiety of her mate. Half of her wanted to club her winged mated upside the head for his rudeness to her brother. The feminine part of her knew that it wasn't Demetrius' way to treat clan and family so unmannerly. Elegant talon-like fingers brushed away the two liquid diamonds staining his cheeks.  
  
"Dem, what's on your mind?" Wren's hazel eyes met his. "Talk to me."  
  
He buried his face in her golden brown tresses and let forth one heart-wrenching roar that could only come from a Gargoyle....a Nightkind. "Wren, oh precious Wren. When was it last that we loved one another?"  
  
"I love you now." She replied softly not quite understanding.  
  
"Ye have labored to end this oppression smothering us and I have stood by and let you do it alone." The quiet sobs erupted from him and became tears upon her shoulder. Demetrius held her close and ragged breaths were loud in her ears. "Forgive me, Lass for not going the path you've traveled."  
  
"You've been with me all the while." She quickly reassured her prideful mate. He framed his face in her hands and forced him to meet hers. "I've never been alone for a second."  
  
"You meet with Daria and Elisa to end the pain that haunts our clan. Have you forgotten the vows that we made to one another only a year ago?"  
  
"No." Wren whispered quietly. "A year ago you were chasing me all over Caladon Isle trying to convince me that I should give you a chance to win my heart."  
  
"I wish not to lose that wonderful treasure." Demetrius held his mate tightly to him. "I have not given you the aid you have so desperately needed. I have been a faithful companion too much this winter to my old friend, Scottish ale. You have found solace in your work and your mission. We have parted and I wish to return to you."  
  
He was right. Demetrius had been busy with work at the museum and nightly patrols. Wren knew that she had fallen into her old habits of burying herself in her work until it consumed her. Their telempathic bond screamed of his restrained anger, vulnerability and abashment. The unrestrained rush of Herculean emotion and guilt-ridden thoughts seized her being. She realized that he had forgotten his love and devotion to her. Wren was mortified to realize that Demetrius thought that her heart had forsaken him...leaving him alone. [His greatest fear.]  
  
There was only one thing that would bring the vibrant clan warrior back from the the chasm of disheartenment  
  
PROOF.  
  
"Demetrius, we've drifted apart. I've never stopped loving you." She crooked one talon beneath his chin and planted a gentle kiss to his horned brow. "Look into my heart and inside my mind. You know I can't lie to you and I'd never try."  
  
"I know." Silence then filled the space between them.  
  
It had been before Christmas since they had known the pleasures of physical love. "Take me to den and let me remind you just how much I NEED YOU in my heart and in my life."  
  
Without words, his wings flared, knocking the computer chair across the room. With strength and gentleness he looked into the loving eyes of his wife and carried her to their upstairs chambers. He made short time of the steps between the downstairs study and their upstairs bedroom. His tail caused the oak door of their room slam shut with a resounding thud.  
  
His talons swiftly divested Wren of the brown business suit she wore. The first rays of dawn peaked through the open window of their room. Cool Spring air touched her skin and she shivered. Instinctively, ebony and lavender wings cloaked her in a chiropteran shroud of warmth and adoration. Demetrius stared at the woman beneath him and gave her a tender smile.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you too, Demetrius." She spoke so softly that he barely heard her. "Always have and always will. You've got me."  
  
Gone was the rabid desperation that Demetrius had demonstrated only moments before in the study. His tongue demurely sought entrance to kiss Wren sweetly and well. Glad acceptance met his wordless question as he felt the rough texture of her tongue dance and meet his. Blunt and pointed tips flicked against each other as if long-forgotten friends had been reunited.  
  
Wren and Demetrius lost themselves in a tender maelstrom of private and unwavering emotion with each luxurious taste. Sweet cream filled Wren's senses while her mate rediscovered the tang of strawberries. His loincloth found its way to the wooden floor and joined the rumpled business suit beside their four-post bed. Strong arms wrapped around as talons trailed teasing trails along her sensitive skin. Her fingers entwined with the frosty tresses at the nape of his neck.  
  
Neither noticed that rich crimson beams slowly streamed through the window.  
  
A low, guttural growl escaped Wren and her eyes met with his. "What are you doing to me, Demetrius?"  
  
Her voice was breathless with need and anticipation.  
  
"Taking you to den, my beloved wife." He pressed a kiss just on the side of her temple. He came over her so that his broad chest lay pressed against the width of her back. Demetrius' tail wrapped around her shoulders. His strong arms held her close to him. Black talons entwined lovingly with talon-like fingers. As he held her, his heart adored her. He cherished her with all that was within him. He let his lips brush along the planes of Wren's cheek and stopped at her ear. "Loving you with my heart and showing you with my being."  
  
Demetrius claimed his mate in typical Gargoyle fashion as he pressed against her. He heard several breathless gasps mingle with his quiet growl of masculine contentedness as he became one with his cherished consort and confidant.  
  
"Yes, milady." He whispered against her honey-kissed tresses as he moved slowly after he knew she had accepted him inside her. Even in the height of ardor, Demetrius knew that fierce thrusting would injure his diminutive mate. "Let me love you. Love me in return."  
  
"Always yours." She managed to speak. Coherent thought left Wren as felt the breath of his chest against her back. He cherished his mate with Gargoyle passion and loved her with infinite thoughtfulness. He went deep and slow with each movement and held her as though she were a fragile goddess in his arms.  
  
Her quickened passion was an epiphany to him as calenture inspired him to bring his wife to completion. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Demetrius' eyes were heavy-lidded with unspoken devotion, tenderness, and ardency. Each kiss reminded her that she was his mate and the he was her chosen one. Growls blended with mewls of love as they seemed to take flight. In a ritual known only to them, Wren pushed against him with all of her human and Gargoyle strength. A roar of feminine rhapsody urged him to join her in rapture. She forgot who and where she was as their mating berefted her of congruous thought. "NOW!"  
  
The morning sun shone brightly through the window at that very moment.  
  
Demetrius felt a familiar tingling as his skin burned with exposure to the morning light. He felt his wings shrink and disappear with waves of pleasure coursed through him. . Wren looked over her shoulder and her eyes met his. She felt warmth spread throughout her body as the sun's light caused her body to change from Nightkind to human in that elated explosion of ascendancy.  
  
Minds locked and with astonishment, fear, lust, love an amazement as they both became human. Demetrius froze as he looked down at a very human Wren lying beneath him. Instead of ebony skin against gold, he saw Mahogany against pale ivory. His white braids became black braids that fell against her skin. Ridges in her brow were gone.  
  
They were human.  
  
"By the Goddess?" His dry, swollen tongue managed to murmured. "What have we done?"  
  
"We came, Demetrius." Wren smirked. Her eyes left his and glanced towards the window. "Our timing was just a bit unusual. Now, I can say that we've finally made love in the daylight."  
  
"Aye, Love." He pressed another kiss against her cheek. Demetrius rolled over to his side. He gently guided Wren so that she face him. He held her close against the broad expanse of his chest. He rested his lips against her face. Lavender eyes stared down at his ladylove. "Have I proven myself worthy once more of your devotion?"  
  
"Have I?" She asked intently in return.  
  
"Indeed, Wren." He hugged her tightly. His eyes traveled the length of her body to cherish every curve and contour. They widened abruptly at the sight that met them.  
  
"By the Goddess!" Were the only words that he could mutter.   
  
"What?" Wren heard the alarm in his resonating baritone. "What is it?"  
  
"Your neck." His brown human fingers trace a path along her flushed skin. "There are striations of lavender."  
  
"Stripes?" Her voice was very small. "As in what I think you're saying?"  
  
They remained still in each other's embrace. "Demetrius, check my back."  
  
He rolled her over and lifted the thick tresses of chestnut so that her back was exposed before him. Demetrius let out a whoop of joy. "Strips abundant adorn your back, Milady."  
  
"Oh, boy."  
  
"Or girl." Demetrius amended.  
  
"Or both." She replied. Wren snuggled into the strong arms of her mate and protector. "One of a thousand possibilities just came to mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need more room in the rookery." Wren smiled at Demetrius. "But will the child be Nightkind........or human?"  
  
**********  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
A woman of bronze and mahogany hummed softly as she began preparing bacon and pancakes downstairs in the kitchen. Wearing a baseball cap and fuzzy bunny slippers she glanced toward the ceiling with a knowing smile. Skylaris flipped a flapjack in quiet jubilation as she prepared breakfast and knew that she was going to be a grandmother.  
  
"About damned time, too."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
